Season Drabbles
by nijigengurl
Summary: Menjadi pacar si Emperor ini berarti; 50% bahagia, 50% menyebalkan. Ini adalah manis-pahitnya kisah kau dan dia di empat musim. / Akashi Seijuurou x Reader (YOU) / 2nd Season; Heated Summer; "Kamu tahu, kita berduaan saja lho."
1. Season I

**Spring Jealousy**

Akashi Seijuro & You

 **Genre** Romance **Rating** T

-o-

 **© 2016 Rocalatte Effe**

-o-

makanya _nggak_ usah sok ganteng

-o-

Akashi Seijuro punya mata yang indah. Warnanya merah dan mengkilap tajam. Tatapannya cenderung dingin dan menusuk, namun itulah nilai plus tersendiri yang membuat dirinya digandrungi oleh banyak gadis. Bibirnya tipis dan hidungnya mancung. Ditambah surai _crimson_ menawan yang kala diterpa angin membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri seberang.

Dan kau menyukai sekaligus membenci rupanya itu.

Kau mendelik tajam kepada orang asing untuk ke lima kalinya hari itu. Kali ini korbannya adaah tiga orang anak SMA yang menatap Seijuro sembari bisik-bisik genit. Sadar tengah dipandangi, sorot mata mereka yang tadinya terpaku pada Seijuro teralih padamu.

Sayup-sayup kau mendengar mereka mengatakan; "Oh, punya pacar ternyata."

"Memangnya kalau belum punya pacar, kalian mau apa?!" Walau ingin mengatakannya tepat di depan hidung mereka, kau mengurungkan niatmu. Ngeri juga kalau kau dibawa ke kantor polisi karena terlibat dalam aksi jambak-jambakan dengan gadis tidak dikenal di tengah kota.

Mendengarmu, Seijuro menjungkitkan alis, "Ada apa?"

Wajahmu makin masam saja saat mendengar nada mengolok di suara Seijuro. Jelas sekali dia tahu perihal yang membuat mukamu seperti habis kejatuhan kotoran burung.

"Tidak ada." Jawabmu acuh.

Lalu Seijuro diam saja. Kau menghela napas ketika teringat segala yang terjadi sejak tiga puluh menit berjalan berdua dengan kapten basket tim basket ini. Hampir seluruh wanita menggerling genit kala si surai _crimson_ lewat di depan mereka. Tentu itu membuatmu naik pitam.

Belum lagi pegawai karaoke centil yang tadi mendekati Seijuro dengan kedok 'promosi'. Padahal dia bisa memberikan brosur begitu saja tanpa menyentuh tangannya. Mengingatnya saja membuatmu kesal.

Sedangkan Seijuro sendiri, tentu dia risih dengan perlakuan wanita-wanita itu. normalnya dia akan menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi hingga mereka mundur perlahan dan lari terbirit-birit. Tapi hari ini tidak normal, karena dia tahu benar kau kesal dengan tatapan gasang mereka kepadanya.

Dan rupanya Seijuro suka sekali dengan ekspresi cemburumu.

"Kalau ada yang menggodamu lagi, akan kukuliti dia."

Wah, seram juga.

"Mau makan _crepes_?"

Sejurus kemudian kau menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar dan mengangguk antusias. Kakimu reflex terarah kepada stan _crepes_ tak jauh dari tempat kalian sebelumnya.

Dalam hati Seijuro mendengus geli. Untung saja kenaifanmu mengalahkan rasa kesal yang tadinya meletup-letup dan siap meledak di kepalamu.

"Lho, pesanannya satu saja? Sendiri, ya? Saya temanin, _deh_."

Cupingmu terangkat tinggi saat samar-samar mendengar suara seorang gadis dari stan tempat Seijuro berdiri sekarang. Kau menatap gadis itu galak.

Seijuro melirikmu sekilas sebelum membalas kata-kata penjual _crepes_ itu, "Tidak usah. Itu untuk pacarku."

"Oh, pacarnya, ya." Gadis itu memandangmu kesal. Kau merengut kala menyadari tatapan gadis itu. Mempertanyakan dengan alasan apa dia kesal terhadapmu sedangkan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhak mengamuk karena baru saja melihat pacarmu digoda perempuan lain.

Kau langsung menyambar crepes dari tangan Seijuro begitu dia menyambangimu, "Aku mau pulang saja. Lihat _sakura_ nya diteve saja." Sungutmu sambil berlalu dengan wajah masam.

"Kan, kemarin kamu yang semangat buat _hanami_ nya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang?" Sembari mensejajarkan langkah denganmu–yang dengan mudah dilakukannya.

Kau mendengus, "Habis kamu bikin kesal! Padahal aku sudah senang sekali ke _hanami_ sama kamu!" lalu menatapnya sengit, "makanya _nggak_ usah sok ganteng!"

Seijuro tepekur di tempat.

Senang sekali, katanya.

Lalu dia menyeringai jahil.

"Mau berduaan denganku, ya?"

"Diam, ah!"

 **-** _ **fin**_ **.**


	2. Season II

**Heated Summer**

Akashi Seijuro & You

 **Genre** Romance **Rating** T+

-o-

 **© 2016 Rocalatte Effe**

-o-

 _Kamu tahu, kita hanya berduaan saja_ _lho_

-o-

Musim panas adalah musim yang ditunggu-tunggu kebanyakan orang. Kita bisa memakai baju tipis dan pergi bersantai ke pantai, lalu memecahkan semangka dan memakannya ramai-ramai. Saat matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, kembang api akan meluncur menghiasi langit malam. Ah, sungguh indah.

Tapi bagimu, keindahan itu tidak bisa didapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Nilaimu jelekkan? Kalau kamu remedial, rencana ke Okinawa akan kita batalkan." Begitu kata Seijuro saat kalian makan siang di atap Senin yang lalu. Kau hampir saja tersedak telur gulung kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat menyambar teh hijau milik Seijuro.

"Loh, kok _gitu_?" Protesmu. Seijuro menenggak tehnya sebelum berbicara, "Kalau remedial, berarti harus ikut kelas musim panas." Ujarnya dengan tatapan masa-itu-saja-nggak-tahu.

"Tapi 'kan…" untuk sesaat hidupmu rasanya kelabu. Sudah lama sekali kau menantikan liburan berdua dengan Seijuro. Dan rencana matang yang kau siapkan dua bulan yang lalu seketika hancur karena kapasitas otakmu.

"Seijuro, kamu 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa belajar. Hehehe," Kau memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, yang disambut helaan napas dari belah bibir Seijuro, "Makanya aku yang akan mengajarkanmu. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu nanti kamu tidak ada acara, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di rumahmu? Waktunya bisa lebih efektif kalau kita juga manfaatkan hari libur untuk belajar."

Kau mendongkak. Matamu yang berkaca-kaca menatap Seijuro tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak mau–"

"–aku mau!"

Kini giliran Seijuro yang melempar pandangan tak percaya.

"Kebetulan sekali orangtuaku sedang berlibur ke London."

Oh.

Berduaan saja di rumahmu sementara orang tuamu tidak ada tentu bukan hal yang terbayangkan oleh Seijuro sebelumnya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur…

"Kalau kamu keberatan–"

"–tidak. Di rumahmu, pukul 10. Ok?"

"Ok."

-o-

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan hampir separuh waktunya ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangmu. Sebenarnya Seijuro berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh yang lalu-lalang di otaknya, misalnya mencoba memandang sederetan polaroid yang tergantung di sebuah tali di dinding kamar atau sekedar menenangkan diri dengan terapi suara hujan. Seijuro sadar dialah yang berinisiatif untuk membuatmu belajar dan akan sangat ganjil jika dia menganggumu. Tetapi melihat bibirmu yang bergerak melafalkan rumus-rumus yang sudah ia berikan sebelumnya….

Seijuro melemparkan gulungan kertas kearahmu. Dia biasanya tidak sejahil itu padamu. Tapi entah kenapa melihat wajah seriusmu yang memandang kertas-kertas bukannya dirinya, membuat Seijuro ingin mendapat perhatian lebih darimu.

" _Seriously_? _"_

Kau mentapnya tajam.

Seijuro mengangkat alisnya sambil menyeringai jenaka.

"Kamu sendirikan yang bilang aku tidak boleh remedial? Jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Hei…"

"Kukira kita _hanya_ belajar."

"Kamu tahu," Seijuro memangku dagunya, "kita hanya berduaan saja _lho."_

"Lalu?"

"Jarang sekali ini terjadi. Kamu mau coba sesuatu yang baru?"

Alismu berjungkit.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti…" Seijuro memajukan kepalanya, ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh milikmu, "masa kamu tidak tahu?"

Sedetik kemudian kau merasakan bibirnya di bibirmu. Matamu membelalak untuk beberapa saat sebelum tertutup rapat. Ini tidak seperti pertamakalinya kalian berciuman, tapi entah mengapa kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Apa karena kalian berdua saja di kamarmu dan di luar sana sedang turun hujan? Seperti didrama-drama yang sering ditonton Satsuki.

Seijuro menarik dirinya menjauh. Tidak cukup jauh karena kau masih bisa merasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahmu. Menghabiskan detik-detik yang berlalu dengan saling bertatapan.

Astaga. Apa Akashi Seijuro biasanya memang setampan ini? Apakah matanya memang seindah dan setajam ini? Apakah–

"Ayo cepat selesaikan soal-soalnya." –Akashi Seijuro memang semenyebalkan ini?

Dengan sikap _ogah-ogahan_ kau mengambil pensil kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali menggumankan betapa bencinya kau kepada Seijuro.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu berharap," Seijuro berusaha menahan senyumnya. Kau hampir menyuarakan protesmu tapi tertunda karena melihatnya beringsut mendekat kemudian berbisik pelan di telingamu, "Kalau kamu bisa tidak remedial, di Okinawa kita lanjutkan."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dahi Seijuro. Tetapi ia malah tersenyum tipis melihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yah, sebenarnya tanpa syarat itupun Seijuro tidak akan ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

Tapi biarkan dia fokus belajar dulu, _deh_.

"Janji, ya?"

 _ **-fin.**_


End file.
